<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Proud, Unpleasant Sort of Man [Podfic] by blackglass</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252578">A Proud, Unpleasant Sort of Man [Podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass'>blackglass</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comedy, F/M, Jealousy, Misunderstanding, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, also lots of swearing, and on my laptop it's 'Han Shoots First', because i wrote this at 2 am and was a lil buzzed and apparently salty, but I'm a coward and went with a conventional title instead, mentions of spinal injuries and prosthetics, on my phone this was called 'Kill Bill Sirens' because of the first scene, only a tiny amount of angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "A Proud, Unpleasant Sort of Man" by angel_deux.</p>
<p>"It takes Cassian Andor and Han Solo an embarrassingly long time to realize that they aren't each other's rivals."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassian Andor &amp; Leia Organa, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso &amp; Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Proud, Unpleasant Sort of Man [Podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_deux/gifts">angel_deux</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355529">A Proud, Unpleasant Sort of Man</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_deux/pseuds/angel_deux">angel_deux</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Length: 30:17<br/>
Download (right-click and save) as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20proud,%20unpleasant%20sort%20of%20man.mp3">LQ mp3</a> (for storage considerations) or as a <a href="https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20proud,%20unpleasant%20sort%20of%20man%20(hq).mp3">HQ mp3</a>. (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) </p>
<p>Streaming:</p>
<p>
<audio></audio></p>
<p>A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.</p>
<p>Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What a delight this story was! Thanks to angel_deux for giving me permission to podfic their story! And thanks to reena_jenkins for providing the Wookie sound effects!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>